silent hill: james returns
by adeadfreelancer
Summary: when james escaped the town where not even the devil steps foot in he was placed in a mental asylum where his phyciatrist belives the only way to cure him is to bring him back. rated M for blood and gore and killing off of maine characters.
1. Chapter 1

I remember the town like it was yesterday. The rusted buildings with the demonic creatures lurking inside. And HIM. The king with the helmet. Pyramid head. He was about nine feet tall, carried aknife even bigger than himself and he had a apron stained red on.

Mr. Sunderland?

Yes?

We believe that the only way yo cure you is to bring you back to silent hill. To sh-

NO! IM NOT GOING BACK TO THAT DAMN TOWN!

The orderlies rushed in and restrained James Sunderland. James was a very well behaved patient most of the time…but when he was told or asked anything about silent hill besides what happened he turned violent. James's physiatrist belived here was only one way to cure his very large case.

When James awoke he was in a mental facility truck. He noticed the fog out side and began to scream.

Shut up! The orderly yelled when suddenly James was thrown into the air and hit his head.

James regained conscious sometime later. There was blood on the window separating him from the orderly and driver. Suddenly the doors were torn off snd james was face to face with his worst knight mare. Pyramid head.


	2. Chapter 2

Pyramid head shoved his great blade into the truck just as James dodged out of the way. the demon pulled his knife back and trusteed it forward again. This time James jumped forward into pyramid head. The surprise is what made pyramid head fall back and James began to run as the fog enveloped him and he saw the sign which read silent hill. As he ran forward the sound of static grew louder. Could someone else have survived? James continued to run when he saw the orderly who had been in the truck. His name tag read Travis Grady. Travis was fighting against what James had grown to call a straight jacket. A demon who's arms had been sewn to its chest and was missing a face but somehow could spit a toxic substance out.

POV CHANGE time change-an hour ago

Travis had grown used to these kinds of trips where he would go as a security guard with a physiatrist a driver and patient. They never told him where they were going. When Travis escaped silent hill with the help of the girl who had to have been the devil, Allyssa he couldn't go back to being a truck driver so he got this job instead. On the ride towards silent hill he fell asleep and was awoke by the radio static. He switched the white noise off, and looked out the window. Fog….the patient began to scream and he yelled shut up although he was thinking the same thing. This town did the unthinkable to him including forcing him to kill his demonic mother and father. Suddenly the road disappeared and the truck crashed. Travis paid no attention to the unconscious driver and took the radio, a baton, and a service pistol kept in the glove compartment. He turned the radio on and was deafened by static. He heard his driver scream and saw a creature that reminded him of the butcher stabbing the worlds biggest knife into his chest. The physiatrist's car was nowhere to be seen. Travis began to run forward and the static grew even louder as Travis ran he tripped over a rock and when he got up several creatures stood around him. Two reeled there upper body back and Travis ducked down as they shot toxic sludge out of there mouths? One got hit and went down, Travis shot the other in the foot and twice in the head then twisted around and put two bullets in the other ones head. The remaining creature spat out at him causing his gun to skid away. Travis pulled forward ad began to beat down the creature.

Excuse me

Who are you? The patient?

Yeah. My names James. Look we have to run. Now.

Travis looked back and saw why. Shit. He said and they began to run into the town.

The girl who had been burned alive lay in a hospital bed under the town when she noticed two people who had one reentered the town.

So…you…reely wa…nt them? She asked.


	3. Chapter 3

Travis began to cough and blood splattered over James's clothes.

Are you alright?

Yeah {cough} im fine…

Are you blind? Your coughing up blood. Drink a health drink. The two had been inside the pharmacy for about a half hour and Travis had seemed fine until now. Travis sat against the wall and his radio began to buzz with white noise when a giant blade cut through the wall into his stomach. The blade lifted him up and when his head hit the ceiling the blade pulled out. James grabbed the health drink turned around and ran. He knew Travis was dead. No one could survive that. But fact was, Travis Grady did not die there. In Travis's mind he was strapped down in a sanatorium. He heard voices including his mothers and his fathers. At the end of the room he saw "the butcher" he struggled against his restraints but to know prevail. The butcher walked up to him dragging his knife on the ground and then plunged it into Travis's chest.

POV change time skip-twenty five minutes.

James fell forward onto the steps of the post office where a key layed. He reached for it when a large foot stepped on his hand. James looked up and saw a tall creature wearing a butchers apron, it had no eyes nose, or teeth and had some kind of metal helmet covering half its face. James punched the creature in its crotch sending a pinch of pain into it. James got up and turned around and tried to run when the butcher knife cut into his shoulder. Just before james fell into his subconscious he saw a little girl in a private school uniform walk up to him.

Time skip-unknown

Travis won fare and square so when his death timed change I couldn't allow it to happen. I had to change him.

James looked at the girl standing beside the other girl on a bed who had beened burned arund. They looked oddly famililar.

Do I know you from somewhere?

You both do and don't know me. I could have been Mariah, or Mary, or the red pyramid. I am the only good in this town yet im also responsible for most of what happened here. You will meet Travis again James, but you wont recognize him. Just don't kill the-

James awoke in the street.


End file.
